Love me, please, love me
by Ptites Tetes
Summary: Comme chaque matin, Harry se promène seul dans les couloirs et comme chaque matin, Draco en profite pour l'insulter. Mais ce matin, justement, le brun n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus à le supporter... Slash HPDM !
1. I Première partie

**Titre de l'histoire :** Love me, please, love me …

**Auteur : **Ju'

**Résumé :** Comme chaque matin, Harry se promène seul dans les couloirs et comme chaque matin, Draco en profite pour l'insulter. Mais ce matin, justement, le brun n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus à le supporter.

**Rating :** M ! (alors c'est mon premier pseudo-lemon ... A la base, je voulais faire quelque chose se beaucoup plus ... poussé, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était bien plus aisé d'en lire que d'en écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est terminée. Elle est totalement écrite sur papier, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout recopier. J'ai préféré mettre d'abord cette petite partie, parce que je l'aime bien ce début, et puis ça laisse un sertain suspense non négligeable ) J'espère en tout cas que cela va vous plaire et surtout, n'hésitait pas à me laisser des reviews, parce que ça me rassurerait vraiment (j'ai un oeil très (Trop ?) critique sur ce que j'écris et j'ai tendance à manquer cruellement de confiance en moi ... Alors tout commentaire est le bienvenu ! Et promis, si vous aimez, je me dépécherai de publier la suite ! (du chantage pour avoir des reviews ? Nooon, pas DU TOUT mon genre ... )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Première partie**

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Hier encore, il le détestait, mais maintenant ce temps lui semblait bien loin. Quand exactement la haine s'était-elle transformée en autre chose ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il avait juste remarqué un matin qu'il était incapable de lui renvoyer ses insultes avec la même fougue, que s'il avait envie de le coller violemment contre un mur, ce n'était plus pour le frapper.

Harry Potter avait survécu à beaucoup de choses, notamment à un célèbre mage noir qu'il avait finalement réussi à exterminer après moult sacrifices, cauchemars, amis perdus et autres joyeusetés de la sorte. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face encore longtemps.

Il avait compris un jour que Draco Malfoy était la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et, même si au premier abord il avait été heureux de pouvoir encore éprouver ce genre de sentiments, maintenant il en était tout autre. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. C'était trop dur.

Le jeune héros était aux yeux de tous solide comme un roc, le genre de personnes qui ne pleurent jamais, qui ne laissent transparaître aucune émotion. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais il était devenu cela pour pouvoir se battre, pour ne plus montrer ses faiblesses. Seuls quelques rares amis proches le connaissaient assez pour savoir que ce visage n'était qu'une vulgaire façade. Ron décédé, il ne restait qu'Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus et la famille Weasley pour le soutenir et tous étaient bien conscients du mal-être de leur sauveur. Grâce à eux, il arrivait tant bien que mal à supporter la culpabilité d'avoir laissé mourir son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami dont il avait refusé que le lit de dortoir soit occupé par une autre personne, aussi Gryffindor soit-elle. Il demandait régulièrement aux elfes de maison de changer les draps de ce lit, pour garder son rouquin un peu plus vivant, pour compenser peut-être aussi le vide immense qu'il ressentait depuis sa mort.

Tous les étudiants qui avaient dû quitter l'école pendant la guerre revinrent l'année qui suivit la victoire de leur camp. Officiellement, ils voulaient obtenir leurs ASPICS et ainsi accéder à la vie professionnelle, mais la véritable raison était autre, et chacun en était bien conscient. Ayant été d'imminents combattants, ils avaient tous un niveau excellent et n'avaient nullement besoin de revenir en cours mais ils voulaient juste rester encore un peu chez eux, ils ne concevaient pas de s'éloigner bien longtemps d'Hogwarts. Surtout Harry, puisque c'était le seul endroit dans lequel il s'était jamais senti bien, à sa place.

La vie se déroulait donc comme depuis de nombreuses années, mais avec plus de tristesse, moins d'insouciance, la menace due à Voldemort disparue, la haine entre Slytherin et Gryffindor envolée et une multitude de petits détails qui pouvaient paraître accessoires mais qui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche des plus âgés.

Et le changement le plus insupportable pour Harry était son attirance pour le Slytherin glacial. Car même si celui-ci avait été un héros de guerre émérite, il n'en restait pas moins son légendaire ennemi. Et comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il s'évertuait à le haïr et à l'insulter de toutes ses forces, blessant le brun un peu plus chaque jour. Car Draco connaissait bien le Survivant, il avait toujours su où frapper, il savait où appuyer pour le pousser à bout, pour le faire craquer, pour lui faire mal. Très mal.

C'est ce qu'il se passa ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins. Alors que le brun se dirigeait seul vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il croisa son prétendu ennemi et celui-ci se mit tout de suite à lui débiter sa liste habituelle de paroles acerbes.

Mais ce matin-là, justement, Harry se sentait fatigué, Ron lui manquait trop et il ne trouva pas la force de subir ce moment. Il en eut assez d'entendre cette si belle bouche prononcer des mots aussi ignobles, de voir ces yeux si envoûtants remplis de mépris. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rester stoïque mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas répondre et chaque mot que son interlocuteur prononçait s'ancrait en lui de manière irrémédiable. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles, de lui crier de se taire et même de lui avouait ses sentiments mais il se contenta de le fixer tristement comme un petit enfant fragile et perdu.

« Mais dis-moi, Potty, pourquoi es-tu seul aujourd'hui ? Tes petits toutous t'on abandonné ? Ils se sont rendus compte que rester près de toi était dangereux ? Que tous tes proches mourraient un à un ? Parents, parrain … et même meilleur ami ? »

Cette fois, le coup qu'Harry reçut fut trop fort. Parce qu'il le savait bien qu'il portait malheur, il n'en était que trop conscient. Il planta violemment ses yeux troublés dans ceux du blond mais il n'arrivait pas à bien voir l'expression que celui-ci affichait. Et inconscient du regard inquiet qui le fixait, il sentit une larme couler lentement le long de sa joue pâle pour venir mourir entre ses lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche d'un souffle qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Oui, il avait tué. Oui, beaucoup de ses proches étaient morts, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Si. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, il le savait bien.

Une autre petite goutte salée vint se perdre dans son cou puis, après un dernier regard à celui qui lui causait toute cette peine, ou plutôt celui qui se faisait un malin à raviver cruellement celle déjà présente, il partit en courant vers les grandes portes du Hall. Il les ouvrit sans douceur et s'engouffra dans le froid glacial de cette matinée de décembre, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une simple robe de sorcier, sans cape ni écharpe ou gants.

Draco mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, puis quelques autres secondes pour se décider à suivre le Gryffindor. Il avait heureusement sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants en peau de dragon puisque son premier cours était sensé être « soin aux créatures magiques ». En accélérant le pas pour tenter de retrouver le brun, il se dit qu'en fait, il était vraiment troublé par les larmes qu'il venait de voir. Il ne détestait pas réellement Potter, mais celui-ci était la dernière constante stable dans sa vie, sa haine était la seule chose qui lui restait après la guerre. Alors il s'y était attaché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, désespérément et il avait reconstruit sa vie autour de celle-ci.

Mais alors qu'il se mettait à courir, il pensa que maintenant que sa vie était très bien repartie, il pouvait abandonner sa haine, elle n'était plus vitale. Il vit Potter s'engouffrer sans hésitation dans la forêt interdite et, malgré la peur inavouée qu'il avait de cet endroit, il lui emboîta le pas, décidé à comprendre l'énigme qu'était son ennemi.

Harry n'hésita pas, il savait que la forêt était le lieu idéal pour être seul. Le fait que Draco puisse le suivre ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Sa vue était brouillé par les larmes qui coulaient maintenant à flot, autant à cause du froid que de la tristesse poignante qui étreignait impitoyablement son cœur.

Il connaissait parfaitement le chemin pour aller au cœur de la forêt mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trébucher sur nombre de racines. Il se rattrapa finalement à un gros arbre et décida de déverser sa rage sur celui-ci. Il se mit à le frapper de ses poings en criant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Il ment … C'est pas ma faute, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne … Je ne suis pas responsable, c'est faux … pas ma faute … pas moi … Il ment, il ment … Ron … Dis-moi qu'il ment … »

Sa voix n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure et il s'écroula à genoux, en pleurs, répétant comme une litanie « il ment » entrecoupé du prénom de son meilleur ami.

Draco, caché derrière un arbre, assista à la scène et se sentit affreusement mal, il ressentait un sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même inhabituel puisqu'il se savait responsable de cette crise, de ces cris. Il avait envie de le rassurer, de lui avouer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ces meurtres, qu'il avait effectivement menti, que le vrai responsable était Voldemort et que celui-ci était bel et bien mort.

Il regarda de nouveau Harry alors que celui-ci glissait lentement afin de se retrouver assis. Il le vit lever ses mains jusqu'à son visage, dans une sorte d'état second et les fixer, ébahi, pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini. Ces dernières étaient rouges à cause des blessures dues à l'écorce de l'arbre qu'il avait frappé avec la force du désespoir. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et un éclair de peur et de douleur se figea soudain sur ses traits. Il se mit alors à frotter frénétiquement ses paumes sur sa robe de sorcier, tentant en vain de faire disparaître ce sang. Tout ce sang qui semblait le narguait, tout ce sang qui lui rappeler son statut de meurtrier. Mais plus il essuyait, plus ses blessures s'ouvraient et son corps entier se retrouva vite couvert de traces vermeilles. Il ne pensait plus à simplement effaces les taches avec un mouchoir Il devenait fou, il ne voulait plus voir tout ce rouge. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Et Draco assistait à ce spectacle, impuissant et confus. Il ne réfléchit pas quand il s'approcha du petit être recroquevillé sur le sol. Il ne voulait plus penser, il avait juste besoin de le rassurer, de le prendre dans ses bras. Peu importait que cette personne soit Harry potter. Ou justement, parce qu'elle était Harry Potter, ce petit Gryffindor insupportable.

Le brun n'entendit pas le Slytherin s'approcher, il continuait juste à se balancer doucement en fredonnant une comptine ancienne, une de celles qu'appréciait particulièrement Luna les soirs de pluie. Il était perdu, brisé par la tristesse qui l'engourdissait, celle dans laquelle il s'était plongé entièrement, parce que pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser vraiment envahir par sa peine, de ne pas la refouler. Il en avait besoin. Mais cette douleur le rendait fou, alors il ne cessait de marmonner des mots inintelligibles, répétant « il ment » comme un leitmotiv, seule phrase qui le raccrochait encore à cette réalité qu'il essayait de fuir.

Il bondit cependant sur ses pieds en un saut étonnamment souple quand il sentit un mouchoir tomber sur ses doigts rougis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Ce qu'il faisait là ? Draco aurait été bien incapable de répondre, mais il trouvait à son vis-à-vis un regard de bête traquée et une expression honteuse touchante. Toutefois, le sentiment qui irradiait le plus de sa personne, de son corps, de ses yeux si verts, était la colère. Colère d'avoir été vu dans une position si pathétiquement faible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? T'as l'air triste, tu te sens coupable ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu contemples juste ton œuvre, tu jubiles. Ou alors tu viens m'achever ? Mais je t'en prie, amuse-toi. Tu bouges pas ? Alors dégage. Dégage. DE-GA-GE ! »

Draco le fixa, interdit, quelques longues minutes. Puis, faisant fi de toutes ses bonnes résolutions précédentes, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Mais alors qu'il marquait un temps d'hésitation, il entendit un murmure, comme si le vent seul avec parlé, un chuchotement qui provenait en fait du brun qui s'était écroulait par terre, une fois de plus.

« Reste … »


	2. II Deuxième part  Le temps des

**Titre de l'histoire : **Love me, please, love me

**Auteur :** Ju'

**Résumé : **Comme chaque matin, Harry se promène seul dans les couloirs et comme chaque matin, Draco en profite pour l'insulter. Mais ce matin, justement, le brun n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus à le supporter.

**Rating :** toujours M (même si les choses sérieuses ne commencent pas encore dans ce chapitre ... Désolée !)

**Disclaimer :** (que j'avais oublié dans le premier chapitre ... Arf !) Donc, je ne m'appelle pas encore J.K. Rowling et aux dernières nouvelles je suis de nationalité française, ce qui signifie que les charmants personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse ne m'appartiennent pas du tout (que la vie est cruelle parfois ... :'( ... ). Cependant, je revendique l'écriture de cette fic' qui provient bien de mon esprit tortueux !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Z'avez vu, j'ai été vachement rapide pour poster la suite ! Merci qui, merci qui ? ;D J'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! (remarqez qu'il est plus long que le premier !) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises ! Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles m'ont fait plaisir !!!

Sur ce, ...

**Deuxième partie**

1. Le temps des confidences

_Draco le fixa, interdit, quelques longues minutes. Puis, faisant fi de toutes ses bonnes résolutions précédentes, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Mais alors qu'il marquait un temps d'hésitation, il entendit un murmure, comme si le vent seul avec parlé, un chuchotement qui provenait en fait du brun qui s'était écroulait par terre, une fois de plus._

_« Reste … »_

Il retint sa respiration inconsciemment et tendit l'oreille attentivement. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

« Draco … S'il te plaît … »

Le blond fut choqué d'entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé. D'habitude, il n'avait droit qu'à des « Malfoy » méprisants et méprisables. Là, le ton d'Harry était juste suppliant et désespéré.

Et Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, inexplicablement.

Il fit demi-tour promptement et s'agenouilla devant le brun. Il lui attrapa délicatement les mains et, conjurant un mouchoir humide, il prit tout son temps pour laver le rouge qui les maculait. Doucement, phalange par phalange, morceau de peau par morceau de peau, avec tout le soin et le patience qui l'habitaient. Et se faisant, il ne s'arrêta pas de parler, ne souhaitant pas laisser au Gryffindor le temps de répondre. Il lui démontra d'une voix calme et réconfortante, une voix dont il ne se servait qu'assez rarement, qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de ses proches. Il lui expliqua, comme un professeur expliquerait une leçon difficile à un élève têtu, que le seul coupable était Voldemort, qu'Harry était plutôt à considérer comme une victime. Une victime innocente.

Il alla même jusqu'à lui déposer un baiser dans le creux de la paume de chaque main pour lui prouver qu'elles lui semblaient propres et blanches. Il fit disparaître le sang de son corps d'un coup de baguette puis essuya tranquillement les larmes qui ruisselaient encore silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Et il ne resta bientôt plus de traces de sa crise, mis à part les yeux rougis et les longs cils épais humides.

« Weasel … Weasley ne serait pas content de te voir ainsi. Je pense que tu lui manques franchement de respect en agissant de la sorte. Ne rends pas son sacrifice inutile en ressassant sans cesse le passé. Il voulait que tu sois heureux.

- C'est facile à dire.

- Je sais. Je … Je m'excuse, j'ai été ignoble avec toi, j'aurais dû voir …

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu me hais, tu me le montres, c'est la même rengaine depuis plus de six ans. Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pire qu'autre chose.

- Je ne te hais pas, je ne te hais plus.

- Tais-toi, n'aggrave pas les choses. Merci, merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui mais tu peux partir. Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence. »

Draco le regarda, médusé et sentit la colère emplir lentement ses veines.

« Te fous pas de moi Potty, te fous surtout pas de moi ! »

Une inspiration suivit rapidement d'une expiration. Il essaya de reprendre son légendaire sang-froid en quelques secondes.

« Ecoute Potter, je n'ai pas mis ma fierté de côté en m'excusant pour rien, je le pensais vraiment. Et si je suis là, si je t'ai suivi dans ce lieu si accueillant de mon plein gré, c'est que j'en avais envie. Alors si tu veux être seul, tu me le dis, tu ne te caches pas derrière des excuses ridicules. »

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade, intensément.

« Mais je ne partirai pas. On va rester là toi et moi, assis tranquillement, en silence si tu préfères, mais je ne bouge pas. Tu peux penser que j'agis ainsi pour t'emmerder si ça te réconforte, ça m'est égal. Et arrête de faire cette tête surprise, j'ai changé moi aussi, alors oui, je peux être aimable et oui, je peux avoir une conversation agréable, même avec toi. »

Harry ne savait plus que penser. Il aurait voulu se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, mais il avait trop peur de se réveiller, une fois de plus. Draco était trop gentil avec lui pour que ce soit la réalité, c'était bien trop inespéré.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Malfoy.

- Oh ! S'il te plaît Potter, arrête ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir pitié là, franchement ?

- Hum … Non, là tu as l'air agacé.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord. »

Draco se recula et s'appuya sur l'arbre contre lequel Harry s'était acharné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fixait le brun qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards qu'il pensait discrets. Le blond afficha un petit sourire satisfait, ce petit manège l'amusait beaucoup. Il détailla tranquillement son vis-à-vis et remarqua avec une légère inquiétude les yeux cernés et les joues creusés . Potter ne devait ni dormir ni manger beaucoup. Il s'amusa de la rougeur traître qui colora les joues de Harry quand ce-dernier prit conscience du regard scrutateur qui pesait sur lui.

« Arrête de me fixer ! »

Le sourire de Draco devint un brin sournois, très slytherin.

« Mais non, je m'amuse beaucoup là.

- Oui, et bien pas moi.

- Non, toi tu rougis. Oui, comme ça, là, un peu plus la joue droite. Voilààà.

- Mais arrête ! »

Le brun enfouit la tête dans ses mains pour cacher la rougeur qui montait lentement pour atteindre ses joues et son front. Le voyant faire, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et un son clair et joyeux s'éleva au milieu de cette forêt hostile et lugubre. Il rit quelques instants puis s'arrêta, interloqué. Sa gorge le chatouillait plaisamment et son ventre était encore un peu contracté. Il tâta ses pectoraux doucement. Cette sensation était étrange, inhabituelle. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ri, mais il trouvait cela drôlement agréable.

Et en avisant le regard d'Harry, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris. Il préféra néanmoins détourner les yeux rapidement et fixer un point lointain à sa gauche. S'il ne s'était pas appelé Draco Malfoy, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était gêné.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux mais celui-ci n'était pas du tout tendu. Ils étaient juste perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Et puis ils se connaissaient bien, les mots étaient souvent superflus.

Pourtant, Draco le brisa au bout d'un petit moment.

« Que comptes-tu faire après Hogwarts ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le visage du brun ne reflétait aucune expression, rien ne permettait de savoir s'il réfléchissait à la question ou non. Mais alors que Draco n'attendait plus de réponse, Harry ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix claire et lente.

« Je ne veux pas quitter Hogwarts. C'est la seule chose que je sais réellement. Ma réponse est peut-être puérile mais c'est le seul lieu où je me sens bien. Le château est ma maison, la seule que je n'ai jamais eue. Je ne conçois pas ma vie loin d'ici … »

Draco comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, il ne le comprenait que trop. Il exécrait le manoir Malfoy, il le détestait viscéralement.

« J'avais pensé aussi à devenir auror. Lors de ma sixième année, j'était vraiment motivé pour le devenir, j'étais même allé demander de nombreux conseils à McGonagall. Mais maintenant, la seule pensée de tenir en garde une personne avec ma baguette me donne envie de vomir. Le sang a bien trop coulé pour moi, à cause de moi. »

Le slytherin le fixa gravement. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, jamais il ne lui avait vraiment parlé non plus.

« Tu n'es responsable en rien des morts de la guerre, tu sais. Au contraire, tu as sauvé une communauté entière en tuant Voldemort. Tu les as tous sauvés. »

Et il ajouta dans un murmure qu'Harry crut sur le moment avoir rêvé « Tu nous as tous sauvés … »

« Peut-être que je n'ai jamais voulu être un sauveur …

- Peu de personnes ont eu leur mot à dire dans cette guerre.

- Toi. Toi tu as choisi de te battre de notre côté et de ne pas suivre ton père.

- Tu as choisi de te battre pour nous, alors que tu aurais pu abandonner.

- Mon côté gryffindor, je suppose.

- Ne te cache pas derrière ce genre de principes. Tu es courageux et altruiste, c'est tout.

- C'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment.

- Ce n'en était pas un, j'énumérais juste tes défauts. Une fois, je t'ai dis que tu étais un putain de chanceux au Quidditch … Là, c'était un compliment très Malfoyen et dégoulinant de mauvaise fois, mais un compliment tout de même. Et je suis ravi que ce « non-compliment » te plaise.

- Qui te dit qu'il me plaît ?

Tu souris. »

HPDMHPDM

« Et toi, que feras-tu ?

- Je vais essayer de gagner de l'argent.

- Mais ta fortune est pourtant colossale !

- Etait, Potter, était. Tout ce qu'il me restait à la mort de mes parents, c'est-à-dire l'immense fortune de ma famille, est parti dans les caisses du Ministère. Famille de sang-purs Mangemorts, tu comprends.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Tu étais un des espions les plus remarquables ! Tu étais même celui qui nous apportait le plus d'informations !

- J'ai la marque, cela leur suffit.

- Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi, à ce ministre ! »

Seul un rire désabusé lui fit écho.

« Potty, Potty … Toujours prompt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, Malfoy.

- Techniquement, je suis bien orphelin, je te rappelle. Enfin, en tout cas au sens premier du terme, ce n'est pas comme si je considérais réellement mes géniteurs comme mes parents. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide.

- Ta fierté est dans borne, mon cher.

- Me crois-tu donc incapable de gagner quelque argent par moi-même ?

- Non, non … Enfin si, un peu quand même. Quel métier ferais-tu ?

- Le bon goût et l'esthétisme étant des caractéristiques inhérentes à ma personne, je pensais pouvoir devenir styliste.

- Styliste ?

- Mais oui, tu sais ce métier avec du tissu et des ciseaux ? Toi comprendre ?

- Me prends pas pour un crétin, je compris, te fous pas de ma poire.

- Bougonne pas comme ça, mon vieux, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de te taquiner, tu sais bien.

- Ah oui, réellement, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Doux Salazar, Potter manie l'ironie.

- Comme quoi, les miracles existent.

- Et l'autodérision ! Un gryffindor un peu subtil … Suis-je en train de rêver ?

- Tu veux que je te pince ?

- Non, vraiment, merci. »

HPDMHPDM

« C'est quand même injuste !

- Ce n'est pas un drame, Potter. J'ai une sorte de bourse que Dumbledore me fournit pour pouvoir rester ici. Et puis pour une fois je pourrai être reconnu pour ce que je fais et non jugé par rapport à mon argent.

- Et en tant que meilleur ennemi fidèle, je pourrais avoir des réductions ?

- Dans tes rêves ! »

HPDMHPDM

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici ?

- …

- Je veux dire, rien ne t'y obligeait.

- …

- Allez, dis-moi. Tu ne t'es même pas moqué de moi en plus.

- …

- Alleeeez, Malfoy, dis-moi.

- J'étais inquiet et je voulais que tu arrêtes de pleurer. T'es content ?

- Oui … »

HPDMHPDM

« Potter …

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

- … Parce que tu avais raison.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! … Hum … J'avais tort. Tu … n'es responsable de rien de tout ce qui est arrivé. C'est juste que … je savais que tu serais blessé.

- Tu as toujours comment me blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi continues-tu à m'insulter tout le temps alors qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de te répondre ?

- … Dès mon premier jour à Hogwarts, je t'ai insulté, dès cette poignée de main refusée, je t'ai haï, trop blessé dans ma fierté pour comprendre que je n'étais qu'un petit con arrogant. Nous nous sommes querellés pendant six longues années. Six années, tu comprends ? Je n'imaginais pas mes journées sans nos disputes, je n'imagine même pas cette école sans toi. Tu comprends ça ? Alors après la guerre, quand je me suis … écroulé, j'ai eu besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelque chose que je connaissais bien. Et je me suis tout naturellement, presque instinctivement, accroché à la seule constante de ma pauvre vie : toi.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant … Je me suis reconstruit, je crois.

- Tu ne me hais plus ?

- Non, je ne te hais plus depuis longtemps. »


	3. III Deuxième part Quand ils découvrent

**Titre de l'histoire :** Love me, please, love me (au cas où quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas encore compris ... )

**Auteur : **Ju'

**Résumé : **Comme chaque matin, Harry se promène seul dans les couloirs et comme chaque matin, Draco en profite pour l'insulter. Mais ce matin, justement, le brun n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus à le supporter.  
(je sais, c'est toujours le même ... Mais vu que je ne sais pas bien les faire et que celui-là me paraît ... hum ... potable, je le laisse pour tous les chapitres !)

**Rating :** M (maiiiiis, à la rigueur pour les idées dans ce chapitre, le rating n'est pas encore justifié ... )

**Disclaimer :** Au risque d'étonner ("quoiiiiii ? Cette auteur sensationnelle n'est pas JKR ? Pas possiiiiiible !") ou de décevoir ("Pffffff, de nos jours faut pas s'attendre encore à trouver quelque chose d'authentique ...") je ne suis pas la célèbre et géniallissime JK Rowling, détentrice de ces magnifiques personnages ET d'une fortune colossale ... Oui, la vie est parfaois cruelle ...

**Note de l'auteur : **Voili, voilou ! Alors c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic ... Les révélations sont assez ... eh bien ... étonnantes d'après celles qui l'ont déjà lu. Moi je l'aime bien ... Même si mon préféré reste sans conteste le dernier (Moi ? Perverse ? Pensez-vous ...) Bien, j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira et que je recevrais encore ces reviews trèèèès gentilles qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir (me suis sentie moins nulle ) ... Merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

**Deuxième partie**

2. Quand ils découvrent la vérité.

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Maintenant … Je me suis reconstruit, je crois. _

_- Tu ne me hais plus ?_

_- Non, je ne te hais plus depuis longtemps. »_

HPDMHPDM

« Malfoy ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu « écroulé » après la guerre ?

- Tu es trop curieux.

- Peut-être, mais j'aim …

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

HPDMHPDM

« J'ai été forcé de devenir Mangemort. Mon père m'avait lancé tellement de Doloris que je n'étais plus en mesure d'opposer aucune résistance, il m'a obligé à accepter cette marque. Il voulait que je devienne comme lui, serviteur zélé d'un maître mégalomane, il voulait que je devienne un monstre froid, calculateur … un assassin.

Mais moi, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas tuer, je n'avais rien contre les moldus, ils m'indifféraient juste profondément. Alors, quand la marque a été apposée sur mon bras, j'ai ravalé ma fierté et mon orgueil mal placé et je suis allé demandé de l'aide à Snape. Je savais qu'il était espion, il me l'avait confié pendant ma cinquième année parce qu'il savait que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, nous avions toujours été très proches …

Et puis je suis devenu espion à mon tour, parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce que je voulais que cette guerre cesse, parce que je ne voulais pas être un vulgaire esclave. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était jouissif de baiser la robe de Voldemort tout en sachant parfaitement que toutes les précieuses informations que j'avais recueillies allaient vous servir à déjouer ses attaques meurtrières et ses plans démentiels. Parce qu'il m'adorait en plus, j'étais son petit favori. Mon père était tellement jaloux … Et puis j'ai dû faire des choses horribles, il fallait que je joue mon rôle, tu comprends. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se réveiller en hurlant la nuit couvert de sueur ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais. Ensuite, tout s'est assez vite enchaîné, vous tuiez les Mangemorts, Voldemort s'énervait et a fini par découvrir un des espions dans ses rangs. Il est entré dans une rage folle et a torturé Snape sous nos yeux pendant des heures interminables. Et il avait un petit sourire sadique et victorieux que j'avais envie de lu ôter avec mes ongles, je voulais lui arracher les lèvres longuement et douloureusement, je souhaitais plus que tout enlever cette expression réjouie de son visage.

Deux jours plus tard, tu le tuais et la guerre était finie. Mes parents étaient morts de ma propre baguette, en me maudissant. Que me restait-il ? Rien. Rien d'autre que cette ignoble marque. Snape, même Snape m'avait abandonné … Sais-tu qu'il a été mon premier amant ? Bah … Cela n'a plus guère d'importance maintenant … »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu l'aimais ?

- Pardon ?

- Snape. Tu l'aimais ?

- Non. Enfin si, bien sûr, mais pas comme l'on aime un amant. Pour moi, il était un ami précieux, la seule personne qui savait tout de moi, mes craintes et mes espoirs, ce que j'aimais et ce que je détestais. Il était mon confident, en quelque sorte.

- Alors … Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir couché avec lui ? »

Son sourire devint amer, douloureux. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface et il n'aimait pas cela, pas alors qu'il tentait désespérément chaque jour de les enfouir dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire. Il se sentait trop vulnérable en cet instant.

« Nous avons tous fait des sacrifices pour gagner cette guerre, Potter.

- Explique-moi …

- Quelle importance, maintenant ?

- C'est important pour moi.

- Et c'est trop douloureux pour moi. Je t'ai dis, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire en tant qu'espion, toutes ces preuves de fidélité que j'ai apporté à Voldemort pour qu'il ne me soupçonne pas. J'ai torturé de la pire des façons des gens innocents devant lui, des étudiants que j'avais côtoyés à Hogwarts et qui étaient prisonniers. Et je le faisais en ricanant méchamment, comme se le devait un bon Mangemort.

- Mais tu ne le supportais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais autant vomi que pendant cette période de ma vie.

- Charmant.

- N'est-ce pas. »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- T'es lourd, Potter, je peux au moins t'accorder ça.

- Moui, je sais.

- Ecoute, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est une partie humiliante de mon existence dont personne n'est au courant, sauf Snape, qui m'a soutenu, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que cela … D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

- Parce que tu en as besoin ?

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, ni de personne.

- C'est faux, et nous le savons tous les deux.

- Oui. Oui, peut-être bien que je le sais.

- Alors raconte-moi.

- C'est de la curiosité mal placée.

- Non, tu m'as inquiété à parler ainsi. Je ne sais pas grand chose finalement de ton rôle pendant la guerre. Je sais seulement que tu étais l'espion qui nous rapportait toujours les informations les plus importantes. Tu étais toujours au courant de tout et je commence à me demander comment tu arrivais à les avoir. Non que je doute de tes pouvoirs de sorcier, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, n'est-ce pas ? Des choses que même Snape ne pouvait pas faire pour avoir ces informations.

- …

- J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ? Alors dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Draco plia ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser son menton dessus, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry le trouva fragile ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent aurait pu briser l'orgueilleux Slytherin en cet instant, et cette constatation était loin de l'enchanter. Mais il avait besoin de savoir… Parce qu'il l'aimait.

« Le Lord soupçonnait tout le monde dans ses rangs. On ne connaissait pas le visage des autres pour qu'on ne puisse pas se dénoncer, même si je pouvais reconnaître la démarche de Snape ou les voix de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se méfiait de chacun et il ne donnait plus aucun indice concernant ses plans. Pourtant il nous fallait ces information, cette putain de guerre devait se finir. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il m'avait toujours adoré, j'étais parfait tu comprends. A dix ans, j'étais déjà froid, arrogant, hautain, sarcastique, beau et distingué. Il aimait cette personnalité, ce charisme que je dégageais.

Tu aurais vu son petit sourire satisfait et ravi quand il m'a apposé sa marque maudite. Il s'amusait de mes dents serrées, de mes lèvres dont s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il savait que je ne crierai pas comme les autres, que je n'exprimerai pas ma douleur. J'ai été parfaitement formé de la sorte et j'ai toujours rempli mon rôle à la perfection. Au début je voulais juste rendre mon père fier et après … après je ne savais plus me comportait autrement que cela. C'est effrayant, n'est ce pas ?

Je suppose que tu devines la suite … Pour obtenir ses informations, je me suis rapproché de lui, il n'y a que moi qui avait l'autorisation de le toucher, les autres recevaient tous des sorts qui les dissuadaient vite de retenter l'expérience. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, j'étais bien conscient qu'il aimait ma jeunesse et ma beauté. Tu sais bien que c'est sur l'oreiller que l'on apprend le plus d'un homme.

Alors j'ai fait ce que je devais faire … Mais avant, j'ai demandé à Severus de me prendre ma virginité, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le premier, j'étais déjà tellement dégoûté à l'idée qu'il puisse me toucher. Peux-tu imaginer l'écœurement que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se fait prendre violemment contre un mur par la personne que l'on déteste le plus au monde ? Peux-tu imaginer l'humiliation que l'on subie, cette envie de pleurer qui nous prend aux tripes ?

Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Alors j'ai continué encore, et encore, et encore …

J'ai joué la putain ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, mon corps contre ses informations. Oh ! Bien entendu, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de tout ce que je lui soutirais. J'ai toujours su manipuler les gens, et Voldemort ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Malgré tous ses désirs de grandeur et d'immortalité, il ne restait qu'un homme. Et chaque homme a ses faiblesses, il suffit de trouver ses points faibles. Lui était juste réceptif à certaines caresses, à certains mots. Et une fois que je les ai eu trouvés, j'ai réussi plus facilement à le faire parler.

Et n'oublie pas qu'il me faisait confiance, il ne pouvait envisager une seule seconde le fait même que je puis penser à le trahir. S'il avait su … Si seulement il avait pu imaginer à quel point je le détestais … »

HPDMHPDM

« Je te dégoûte, n'est ce pas ?

- Non …

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu sais … Moi non plus je n'ai pas fait des choses très honorables dans cette guerre. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de raconter un peu.

J'ai vu Snape mourir également, Voldemort m'a fait partager ce charmant moment. Le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression de le torturer moi-même, j'avais ce sentiment de jubilation dans le corps. Bien sûr il ne venait pas de moi, mais au bout d'un certain temps, je ne m'en rendais plus vraiment compte, c'était tout simplement horrible. Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Snape, et je ne peux pas dire que nos relations étaient même cordiales, mais finalement, j'avais un profond respect pour cet homme.

Je n'ai jamais été doué en Occlumencie non plus, il suffisait de regarder mon visage pour le comprendre. J'étais si … expressif. Voldemort le savait parfaitement et il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que d'horribles cauchemars ne viennent m'assaillir. Pomfresh a tout essayé pour empêcher cela, de la simple potion de sommeil sans rêve à celle qui me plongeait dans un coma léger et provisoire, mais rien. Rien ne fonctionnait. Et mois je devenais fou, chaque jour un peu plus. Je revoyais sans cesse des images de torture et de bains de sang pendant la journée et le simple fait de voir du rouge me faisait hurler.

Alors j'ai trouvé ma solution. Personne n'était au courant, personne ne devait savoir. Je me droguais. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je prenais, un mélange de drogues moldues, je ne voulais pas savoir. Ainsi, je ne rêvais plus du tout. En fait, je ne dormais plus non plus. Je passais mes nuits dans un espèce d'état second durant lequel je n'étais plus conscient de rien. J'évitais une forme de folie pour devenir dépendant d'une autre. Je ne sais pas si c'était mieux, mais je réussissais ainsi à m'entraîner pour contrôler mes pouvoirs, pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Beaucoup de sorts.

Mais bien entendu, il y avait les effets secondaires. Je devenais agressif quand je n'avais pas ma dose, j'étais désagréable et toujours sur les nerfs.

Et puis il y a eu ce matin-là, trois semaines avant la fin de la guerre. Une bataille faisait rage dans un petit village près d' Hogsmeade et Ron voulait y aller en renfort, il s'inquiétait pour ses parents qui combattaient là-bas. Mais ce matin justement, je n'avais toujours pas dormi, mes nerfs étaient à vif. Alors je lui ai fait une multitude de reproches plus ingrats les uns que les autres. Je n'en pensais rien, bien entendu, mais j'étais devenu invivable. Et puis il est parti en me lançant un regard triste et blessé et je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette expression déçue sur son visage.

Il est mort ce jour-là. Il a succombé à ses blessures sans que j'ai pu m'excuser, sans avoir pu lui dire la vérité, c'est à dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point sa présence m'avait toujours été indispensable, à quel point elle me le serait toujours. Il était mon meilleur ami, il avait toujours été là pour moi, fidèle et attentionné, et voilà comment je l'ai remercié … Moi aussi je me suis écroulé, je suis resté enfermé trois jours entiers sans manger, à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de verser autant de larmes, c'était proprement impressionnant.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de fléchir, tout le monde comptait sur moi, je devais le tuer, puisqu'il en avait été décidé ainsi depuis mes un an. Alors j'ai envoyé valser la drogue et toutes ces merdes. Je me suis entraîné à l'Occlumencie comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, je ne dormais plus, je passais mon temps à travailler. Et j'ai enfin réussi à fermer mon esprit. Tu imagines, si j'avais pris la peine de faire cet effort plus tôt, Ron serait sûrement encore en vie. C'est tristement pathétique, non ?

J'ai mis toute ma rage et toute ma douleur dans cette guerre, je suis devenu une vraie machine à tuer. Tous les ennemis y passaient, sans exception. J'étais fort, et j'étais fou, le pire mélange qui soit. J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir lui, son pouvoir était immense, sa folle mégalomanie aussi. J'ai eu droit à beaucoup de tortures mais je m'en foutais, la douleur me réconfortait presque, j'étais vivant.

Puis il a commis une erreur de stratégie, son erreur fatale. Il a évoqué Ron et je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Mon seul regret est que ce fumier soit mort sur le coup, sans souffrir …

Et puis après … après … les nuages sont passés. »

HPDMHPDM

« Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Les nuages ne sont pas vraiment passés, je me trompe ?

- Ils sont partis … Mais ils n'ont laissé qu'un grand vide derrière eux… »


	4. IV Deuxième partie Et maintenant

**Auteur :** Ju'

**Résumé : **Comme chaque matin, Harry se promène seul dans les couloirs et comme chaque matin, Draco en profite pour l'insulter. Mais ce matin, justement, le brun n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus à le supporter.

**Rating : **M ! Et là, c'est (enfin ? ) justifié ! J'espère que le "truc" que j'ai la prétention d'appeler un lemon ne vous décevra pas trop ... C'est mon premier et je n'ai pas réussi à le faire plus ... détaillé ! Navrée, réellement !

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab' quoi ... C'est trop cruel de toujours nous faire dire que rien ne nous appartient, que tout est à JK Rowling, l'autre pleine aux as d'anglaise et que nous, tout ce qu'on a, c'est cette gentille histoire. Je ne reçois pas d'argent (quoi que, si certains se sentent généreux, je ne peux pas refuser hein !) mais je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews !

**Note de l'auteur :** De mouaaaaaaah donc ;D (ou quand la pauvre fille vient de griller son dernier neurone ! hé hé !) Voili, voilou, cette charmante histoire touche à sa fin et j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, je me fais toujours un devoir d'y répondre (par contre, là je serais en retard car je pars demain pour trois semaines en Ecosse ... Désolée ! mais c'est pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui, dans ma grande mensuétude !)

Alors, bonne lecture et surtout, profitez bien de vos vacances ! ;)

**Deuxième partie**

3. Et maintenant … 

_« Potter ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Les nuages ne sont pas vraiment passés, je me trompe ?_

_- Ils sont partis … Mais ils n'ont laissé qu'un grand vide derrière eux… » _

HPDMHPDM

« Je me suis toujours demandé … Et si tu avais pris ma main en première année ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé et nous ne le saurons jamais de toute façon. J'avoue m'être souvent posé la question et je peux t'assurer que je suis parti dans des élucubrations plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres … Mais je pense que nous n'aurions pas pu être amis. Tu étais alors trop imbu, stupide et bourré de préjugés, j'étais trop naïf et perdu. Sais-tu que c'est en grande partie toi qui as influencé ma répartition ? Je devais aller chez les Slytherins.

- Je n'en suis même plus étonné, il a toujours fallu s'attendre à tout, venant de toi.

- Et si on se serrait la main maintenant ? Si nous devenions amis ? Nous avons changé et nous discutons même ensemble depuis un long moment. Je crois que je commence réellement à … t'apprécier.

- Moi aussi, je crois. Ta compagnie est réellement agréable et j'aime te parler.

- Alors amis ?

- Oui … »

HPDMHPDM

« Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis bien là.

- Moi aussi, Draco … Moi aussi … »

HPDMHPDM

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu refusé la médaille qu'ils t'offraient ?

- Parce que ce sont des gens comme toi qui devaient la recevoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas fait cette guerre seul, je ne l'ai tué que grâce à vos informations, aux sacrifices de personnes comme Ron, au soutient d'Hermione … J'ai juste eu à lui lancer le sort mortel. Alors pourquoi devrais-je recevoir une félicitation que je ne mérite pas ?

- Tu ne fais que te rabaisser.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit objectif.

- Tu as tort, tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire … Pas toi …

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien … »

HPDMHPDM

« Pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela pour la guerre ? Pourquoi t'être autant impliqué ?

Les yeux du blond le fuyaient, il n'arriver pas à y ancrer les siens.

« Je t'ai dis, je voulais qu'elle cesse.

- Il y a plus que cela, n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas fait tant de sacrifices, pas commis tant d'horreurs uniquement pour cette raison. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, tu avais un but plus précis, plus important.

- …

- Je me trompe ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

- J'ai raison alors.

- Bien sûr que tu as raison. Je m'en foutais de cette putain de guerre, je voulais juste que l'autre pourri crève et qu'_il_ soit en sécurité.

- Qui devait être en sécurité ?

- Oublie ça … Personne ne sait, personne ne doit savoir.

- C'était donc pour une personne, un garçon qui plus est … Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fui avec lui ? C'est toujours la même question : Pourquoi ces sacrifices ?

- Tu m'emmerdes Potter, tu le sais ça ?

- Mais tu vas me répondre, non ?

- Bah … Après tout, je ne suis plus à une confidence près … »

Il n'avait plus vraiment une attitude défensive, les souvenirs qu'il allait évoquer n'étaient plus réellement douloureux. Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres délicates.

« J'étais amoureux de lui. Non, en fait, je le suis toujours, mais il ne savait pas, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner, il ne le pourra jamais. C'est ridicule n'est ce pas ? Je me suis souvent dit qu'il fallait que je lui avoue mais ... eh bien, je ne suis pas Gryffindor, je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas me cacher derrière ces préceptes dépassés, tu es courageux.

- Oui, peut-être … Mais pas dans ce domaine. Toujours est-il qu'il était une … Figure importante de la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, surtout pas avec moi. En fait, je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais je sais que si je l'avais fait, il ne m'aurait jamais suivi.

Moi qui pensais ne jamais éprouver ce sentiment, niant même jusqu' à son existence, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier et je n'ai pas pu m'en échapper. Et puis, je ne me savais pas homosexuel. Je ne me considère toujours pas comme tel d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas les hommes, je l'aime juste lui. Les autres importent peu.

Après la prise de conscience de mes sentiments, j'ai regardé la vérité en face : je n'avais aucune chance.

Alors … Alors j'ai décidé que je devais le protéger du mieux que je pouvais, je voulais le voir heureux même si pour cela je devais jouer mon rôle et rester dans l'ombre, même si je devais le voir dans d'autres bras que les miens.

La suite, tu la connais …Mais tu sais le pire ? Le pire c'est qu'il n'est même pas heureux maintenant que tout est fini … Et ça me tue, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

HPDMHPDM

« Harry … Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

HPDMHPDM

Draco n'aimait définitivement pas quand Harry était à ce point triste, surtout quand il n'arrivait pas à en connaître la cause. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était amoureux, il n'y avait pas de quoi verser autant de larmes … A moins que … Non, impossible. Il refusait d'espérer, c'était ridicule.

« Harry ? »

Il se leva souplement malgré son mal de tête, il avait ressassé trop de souvenirs en trop peu de temps, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout cela. Il s'approcha doucement du brun sanglotant à même le sol, prudemment.

« Hé … »

Il s'agenouilla lentement et attira le Gryffindor contre lui, presque tendrement. Ses mains se perdirent inconsciemment dans les cheveux de jais indisciplinés mais pourtant incroyablement doux et soyeux.

« Explique-moi, Harry …

- Cette personne … C'est qui ? »

Le brun se détendit complètement, appuyant son dos contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait. Peu importait finalement que le Slytherin aime un autre garçon. En cet instant, il était dans ses bras et il était bien, alors il comptait en profiter.

Il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière pour la placer sur la clavicule du blond dont les cheveux longs lui chatouillèrent le nez lorsqu'il tourna encore sa tête afin de capter l'effluve capiteuse qui se dégageait du corps chaud contre lequel il était en train de se lover.

Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais il était plus conscient que jamais des secondes qui s'égrainaient inexorablement.

« Et toi, Harry, as-tu déjà été amoureux ?

- … Oui. Je le suis toujours. »

La prise autour de lui se resserra possessivement. Ou bien avait-il rêvé ?

« Draco, dis-moi comment il s'appelle s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin.

- Il est brun et ses cheveux sont totalement impossibles à coiffer. »

Disant cela, il caressa lentement sa chevelure rebelle. Et au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, sa main se déplaçait langoureusement sur les parties du corps d'Harry qu'il nommait, ce geste se transformant vite en caresses voluptueuses.

« Ses yeux sont d'un vert intense presque insoutenable lorsqu'ils me fixent. Ils sont recouverts par de petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnent un air studieux irrésistible. Son nez semble tout petit et se plisse de façon adorable lorsqu'il sourit, ses joues se colorent très facilement d'un beau rouge éclatant sous le coup de la colère ou de la gène et parfois de petites fossettes se forment autour de sa bouche quand il rit. Son cou est fin et délicat et j'ai souvent envie de l'embrasser. Son torse et son ventre, plats et musclés, feraient pâlir d'envie le plus beau des mannequins, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont parfaits. Ses jambes sont longues et sveltes, ses fesses fermes et appétissantes. Son dos est chaleureux et m'attire inexplicablement alors que sa chute de rein, accentué par sa cambrure naturelle, attire de nombreux regards envieux et intéressés. Ses épaules sont larges et fragiles à la fois, fatiguées d'avoir du supporter une trop lourde charge.

La main continua sa découverte avec délectation puis s'arrêta sur la poitrine, quelque part vers la gauche.

« Mais tu vois son cœur, il ne m'appartiendra jamais. »

Harry se retourna lentement, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue alors qu'un sourire éblouissant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il approcha ces-dernières de celles de Draco et les effleura délicatement en un baiser papillon tendre et amoureux.

« C'est faux. Il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. »

Draco eut un mouvement de recul et de la peur se refléta dans ses beaux yeux gris, mêlée à beaucoup de douleur … et un soupçon d'espoir.

« Ne te moque pas, Potter, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je ne me moque pas Draco, jamais. Sais-tu pourquoi je pleurais dans le Hall ce matin ? Parce que je ne supportais pas tes insultes, oui. Elles me blessaient profondément, bien sûr, mais surtout car tu étais celui qui les prononçait alors que les mots que je voulais entendre de ta bouche étaient tout autre … Tu comprends ? »

Il passa ses bras autour de cou du blond, entremêlant des doigts halés aux cheveux fins et doux qui glissèrent comme de la soie entre ses mains. Il rapprocha leurs corps, de façon à se retrouver assis sur les cuisses de Draco et celui-ci allongea ses jambes afin d'être plus à l'aise. Ses yeux reflétaient son incompréhension.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais, je t'ai dis que j'étais amoureux tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles ? Et bien, chez celui que j'aime, j'admire particulièrement ses yeux, gris, uniques. C'était la seule partie de son corps qui me montrait vraiment ses sentiments, un peu d'attention, même si ce n'était que du mépris haineux. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, alors c'était bien. J'aime ses longs cheveux pâles aussi, ils m'ont toujours fascinés, j'ai toujours eu envie de les coiffer, d'y plonger mes mains, de respirer leur odeur. Tu comprends maintenant, non ? »

Oui, Draco comprenant, mais n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, pas _réel. _Combien de fois avait-il rêvé ce moment ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé la nuit en refoulant rageusement ses larmes parce qu'il était persuadé que cet instant n'arriverait jamais ? Il avait peur, incroyablement peur de rêver une fois de plus.

Il avait besoin …

« Dis-le, Harry dis-le.

- Je t'aime … »

Incroyable comme trois petits mots à l'apparence anodine peuvent avoir un tel pouvoir, un tel sens. Draco ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien, tout avait été prononcé, les mots étaient maintenant superflus, ils n'avaient plus aucun sens, discuter plus aurait été inutile. Alors il captura les lèvres de son vis à vis en un baiser vertigineux afin de lui communiquer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer : sa joie, son espoir, son amour, son amour …

Il força tendrement Harry à ouvrir la bouche et le baiser devint passionné alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, se découvraient, s'exploraient, s'entremêlaient, se caressaient. Harry continuait à décoiffer méticuleusement le blond alors que les mains de ce-dernier se posaient dans le bas du dos du brun et rapprochaient leurs corps de façon désespérée. Ils avaient trop attendu ce moment, ils étaient emportés dans un tourbillon de sensations inconnues qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus, et leurs gestes étaient fiévreux, fébriles mais restaient tout de même tendres et attentionnés.

« Harry … Ta robe… »

Il n'arrivait pas, ses doigts tremblaient trop, les boutons semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui résister.

Tout en l'embrassant, Harry retira leurs robes et leurs deux chemises et un frisson les parcourut simultanément lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. La bouche du Gryffindor déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage du Slytherin, recouvrant ses paupières, retraçant sa mâchoire puis s'attaqua au cou délicat de ce dernier. Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'un gémissement lui répondit.

Les mains de Draco découvraient le torse halé devant lui et il se repaissait de cette vue magnifique. Il se pencha pour prendre un téton rose entre ses dents et le mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse, avant de s'attaquer au second. Les gémissements de pur plaisir qu'il entendait lui prouvaient qu'il faisait cela très bien. Ses mains commencèrent alors doucement à ôter le pantalon devenu bien trop encombrant … et étroit.

« Draco … ah … attends.

- Pardon, je croyais que … excuse-moi.

- Idiot. Je pensais juste que le sol n'était pas très confortable. »

Il se leva rapidement, attrapa sa baguette et en l'espace de quelques secondes, et à l'aide de quelques sorts, métamorphosa un arbre en un lit à baldaquin spacieux que Draco trouva instantanément et définitivement trop rouge. Il remplaça le sol de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, recouvert de racines et de plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres, par une moquette beige et moelleuse et créa ensuite une espèce de bulle chauffante autour de l'ersatz de chambre qu'il venait de créer, afin qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid mais qu'ils puissent tout de même contempler les étoiles. Il admira un instant son œuvre et claqua la langue pour montrer sa satisfaction.

« Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi impressionnant !? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Harry s'approcha de son blond et l'aida à se relever. Il lui prit la main et, le regardant intensément droit dans les yeux, lui embrassa la paume de la tendrement. Les pupilles du slytherin se dilatèrent doucement … Il le voulait tellement …

« Draco, viens … »

Il le tira vers le lit et, avec un petit sourire goguenard, Draco changea les draps en vert d'un habile mouvement de baguette.

« C'est bien plus classe ainsi, très cher. »

Harry éclata d'un rire frais et communicatif, insouciant. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord des couvertures et attira à lui son futur amant, et cette seule pensée suffit à diffuser une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps, et particulièrement dans une région … basse.

« Tu sais Vol … Il m'a touché aussi … et si tu es dégoûté, je comprendrais …

- Idiot. »

Les gestes sont souvent bien plus importants que les mots, bien plus lourds de sens. Alors il lui prit délicatement le poignet et embrassa possessivement l'étrange cicatrice rose pâle, presque blanche en forme de tête de mort, vestige symbolique d'un passé bien trop douloureux et difficile à porter. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Harry embrassa cette marque autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que le blond soit détendu et rassuré.

Puis le désir revint fortement. Ils brûlaient, littéralement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et ôtèrent les vêtements qui leur restaient, ne laissant tous deux que leurs boxers, noirs. Le brun détourna le regard, gêné. Il détestait son corps, il était trop petit, trop maigre, ses lunettes étaient vieilles et moches, ses cheveux trop indisciplinés. Il sentit une main saisir son menton et plongea dans deux orbes grises scintillantes.

« Regarde-moi. Tu es beau.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Bien plus que moi… »

Il allait répliquer mais Draco l'en empêcha de la plus agréable des manières. Le débat n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Alors à la place, il allongea Harry au milieu du lit et s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui. Il passa religieusement la main sur le torse finement sculpté et ferme sous lui. Puis sa bouche suivit le même trajet, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur les zones érogènes, arrachant ainsi au brun d'incessants gémissements qui sonnaient pour lui comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il frôla sadiquement l'érection de son amant et il entendit un râle de frustration avant de se retrouver à son tour allonger, sans trop savoir comment, avec un Gryffindor décidément très entreprenant assis nonchalamment entre son ventre et ses cuisses, sur un endroit assez sensible de son anatomie. Les fesses fermes prenaient un malin plaisir à se frotter contre son désir et les vagues de plaisir étaient tellement fortes qu'elles en devenaient douloureuses.

« Harry …

- Oui ? »

Le ton était trop innocent pour être réel. La position suggestive et affolante dans laquelle il se trouvait, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambrée, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et les yeux assombris de désir ancrés à ceux de Draco contrastaient réellement avec sa voix.

« Tu es le Diable. »

La phrase était murmurée entre deux gémissements, admirative.

« Et je compte bien t'emmener brûler en Enfer avec moi. »

Promesse tout à fait alléchante pour Draco qui sentit son érection vibrer sous ses paroles. Alors il prépara Harry avec toute la patience et la douceur qui l'habitaient. Il le pénétra tout aussi tendrement et son visage était si expressif que son amant en fut émerveillé. Ils prirent leur temps, parce que maintenant la précipitation aurait gâché le moment, il se prouvèrent avec le corps ce que leurs cœurs ne pouvaient pas exprimer. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, ils apprirent dans les moindres détails les formes de l'autre, jusqu'à en être totalement imprégné. Ils apprirent la signification de l'expression « ne faire qu'un ».

Ils étaient beaux. Séparément, ils avaient un charisme et une prestance impressionnants, mais ensemble, unis, ils dégageaient un magnétisme presque étouffant pour un potentiel observateur. Leurs corps étaient faits pour s'épouser, leurs mains pour s'enlacer, ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre et ils se sentaient bien, à leur place. Il leur semblait confusément qu'ils avaient attendus cet instant toute leur vie et cela décupla leur plaisir, leur complicité aussi.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dits ils devaient apprendre à se connaître d'une façon différente, surmonter des années d'amour masqué en haine, cohabiter. Le couple ne serait pas facilement accepté par la communauté, peut-être même par leurs amis, alors ils allaient devoir se battre, encore une fois. Mais ils avaient la vie devant eux, alors ils y arriveraient, parce qu'ils étaient à deux.

« Tu ne trouves pas que l'Enfer à un petit goût de Paradis ?

- Hum … Tais-toi, et embrasse-moi ! »


End file.
